Amelia Dracula Season 1 Episode 11 Court
by MissDramatic016
Summary: Amelia is in a cell of the VHC, waiting in suspense for her court case to come to trail. When she has her daily fits, will she be helped or chained? Will her trail go good or bad? Only one way to find out!
1. Sane or Insane

Amelia awoke, in a a cell. Amelia felt weak. She saw Vlad and despite her weakness she jumped up to look at him. She tried to say his name. She mouthed the words but no sound came out.

"You slit your own throat, remember?" Vlad asked, bitterly. "You won't be able to talk for few days . . . which is the reason I gave for having your trail suspended for two weeks." he added in a calmer more brotherly way. Amelia looked at everyone who was their, Ingrid, The Count, Vlad, Talitha, Emma, Becca and Raymoud who was cleverly positioned so Amelia couldn't see his scars.

"What happened, Vlad?" Amelia asked, using telepathy - she made sure everyone heard.

"I ran after you when you ran from your granny - " he begun, aloud.

"Mother." Amelia corrected bitterly, with telepathy - letting everyone hear again - saying the word as if she couldn't bare to say or think it.

"I ran after you when you ran from your mother." Vlad repeated, with Amelia's corrections. "Then I found Becca, Emma and Raymoud, they told me you got angry with Raymoud because he tried to hypnotize you, and you had ran off again with a piece of wood from a tree in your hand." he continued, tactfully not including about Amelia scratching Raymoud. "I ran after you again. Then I suddenly could smell your blood and ran faster in the correct direction." he said making it clear he had found the piece of wood, thrown in the opposite direction to where she was going. "I found you standing there choking on your own blood, then you fated." he explained. "I ran over to you and caught you. I yelled your name, you didn't wake up so I put my hand over your cut and took you here, where they stitched up your wound then laid you down in here." he continued. "You've been laying there for three days." Vlad added, turning away and leaning on the cage. Amelia felt the stitches on her neck, trying to remember how much of her neck she actually cut.

"Don't you dare!" Raymoud snapped angrily presuming she was going to try and undo her stitches.

"Why?" Amelia asked, with telepathy.

"Why what?" everyone asked - aloud.

"Why did you save me Vlad?" Amelia questioned.

"Because . . . your my sister." Vlad explained, turning back around.

"No I'm not!" Amelia snapped.

"Yes you are!" Vlad reassured.

"I'm not I have nothing to do with your family!" Amelia screamed only in Vlad's head with telepathy.

"Fine!" Vlad yelled back aloud. "Your not my sister, but I still love you like one and -" Vlad began, aloud.

"Vlad couldn't you tell I wanted to die!" Amelia yelled inside Vlad's head, cutting him off.

"And I'll be dust before I let you commit suicide!" he screamed causing lighting outside and his eyes to go black. Amelia glared. Vlad glared back.

"All my life everyone I know has lied to me." Amelia explained, still only to Vlad, using telepathy. "My whole life is one massive lie." she added, however she didn't know that Lucy was behind Becca and Emma and heard everything including what only Vlad heard.

"Amelia, if I'd know you would have reacted this way I wouldn't of lied to you at all." Lucy explained pushing past everyone so Amelia could see her. Amelia was suddenly silent. Amelia was now glaring at her mother/grandmother. "Amelia will you talk to me." she ordered. Amelia stayed silent and then turned away and sat down on the wooden seat in her cell, however she didn't cry. "Amelia, I thought giving you to Magda would make your life better." Lucy said begging her daughter to say something. Amelia looked at her mother.

"I've seen my birth certificate. It says Clark Southenra is my father and that my mother is Magda Westenra. You were that ashamed of me and Daniel that you didn't even want your name on your own children's birth certificates!" Amelia snapped making sure her telepathy was only in Lucy's head.

"Of course I wasn't ashamed you. Or Daniel." Lucy tried to comfort.

"Go." Amelia ordered, calmly.

"Amelia!" Lucy pleaded.

"I SAID JUST GO!" Amelia yelled, losing control and making everyone hear. She also caused her own lighting outside and made her own eyes to go black.

"Please." Lucy begged, grabbing the cell bars.

"No. Lucy. Just leave. It's what Amelia wants." Vlad ordered, reassuringly slowly pulling her out the room and into the corridor. Amelia still didn't cry. Not even when she was eventually trust to be left alone. Amelia may of rejected her mother's love, but Lucy still wanted to help he daughter. She wrote a statement about the entire year Amelia spent with her father. When she had finished their was total of 15 pages. Every page explained every detail of what she knew happened. Amelia had shown Lucy how Scarlet died though the message she gave her though David, so Lucy was able to write about that on pages 6-9. Even though they laughed at her statement, Vlad insisted, that her words shouldn't be less important just because she was a woman and Clark was put inside a cell as well.

Amelia was now having daily flash backs about her father and Scarlet. This caused fits from 9 PM every day without fail until 11PM every day without fail. For the first 3 days Amelia had to have 8 VHC members hold her to a table half way through a fit, while a 9th re-stinted the cut on her neck because they kept coming out during the fits. After this the VHC began chaining Amelia to the walls of her cell at 10 to 9 and unchained her at 10 past 11, everyday. Even though Vlad protested, until he almost lost his voice himself, the VHC insisted it was the best thing for her if her neck was to start healing, otherwise she may lose her voice forever and Vlad allowed it. Normally visiting hours was an hour after sunset until two hours before dawn, however the VHC refused to let Amelia have visitors during her fits.

After being in the cell 5 days the VHC began threatening Amelia several times a day with beatings if she didn't start talking, soon. They never laid a finger on her that inflicted pain, but Amelia used telepathy to tell Vlad about it and tell him how scared she was they would actually hit her, and Vlad went furious at the VHC and Amelia couldn't help giving a small evil smile when she heard Vlad's yelling from her cell. Unless Amelia was telling Vlad about treats, then Amelia said nothing with her telepathy, to him. Amelia was only allowed two visitors a time since she woke up. Emma and Becca visited her, but that was just a hour of a awkward silent of them not knowing what to ask other than their first visit which questioned her about their father, that only got Amelia angry. Emma and Becca's second visit was a apology and that was it. When Raymoud visited Amelia told him she was sorry about scratching him. When Lucy visited, Amelia simply glared at her until her mother could no longer take it and left.

The Count didn't visit her once. Ingrid came once or twice trying to encourage her to talk, so she could fight for equal right's while in prison. Amelia stayed silent but then eventually used telepathy to reassure her if she by some miracle got out of here then she would use her role as Vlad's heir to get equal rights.

After a the first week of the trail being put off was over, Vlad refused to leave, when asked when Amelia's fit was about to start.

"I want to see." Vlad explained.

"See what? Your grandness." The guard asked.

"These fits Amelia are having. That are s bad you have to chain her to the walls and won't allow me to see." Vlad explained more.

"I can't allow it your grandness." The guard protested.

"I'm The Chosen One! I allow it!" he snapped. "And you won't chain her up either." Vlad ordered when he calmed down.

"What about the girl's stitches?" The guard asked.

" 'The girl' is called Amelia, and Amelia's stitches will be fine. They've had just under a week to heal." Vlad explained angrily.

"I'm sorry your grandness but I can't do as you request - " the guard began.

"I'm am ordering you, not asking you." he snapped again, the guard whooshed to stand in the corner of the room. Amelia sat on her wooden seat for the next ten minutes and seemed perfectly normal. Then she started shaking, holding her head. After a while her head was darting around the room. It was clear she could see something, no one else couldn't. She stood up at tried to get away from whatever she could see. It was different this time now she couldn't speak. She made mumbling sounds, that went 'He M, He M, He M, He M, . . . ' as if she was trying to say something. Vlad didn't want to admit it but Amelia was sounding like a real mad woman. Throwing herself on the floor at random times an rolling across it as if that would get rid of what she could see.

"It gets worse every time. Which means it' even worse that she isn't chained up." The guard commented.

"Sh!" Vlad snapped, harshly as if they where in a Cinema. Amelia stood and starting screaming her mumbles. Vlad couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the guard's keys and unlocked the cage door to get inside. He locked himself in and carefully hooked the keys on his necklace. The guard had already gone to get the spare key. Vlad tried to calm Amelia, but she seemed unaware that he was their, continuing her mumbling.

"Vladimir get out of that cage now!" The Count yelled, furious with his son. Vlad ignored him, and continued to to try and calm Amelia down. When the guard came with the key Talitha stood in front of the door.

"Amelia isn't going to hurt Vlad!" she defended. This caused a argument. Which suddenly stopped when Amelia fell to the floor and lay there shivering, her mumbling had now changed to 'Ge O, Ge O, Ge O, Ge O, Ge O . . . '. Everyone's attention was now on her. Vlad slowly crouched down so he was about ten centimeters of a higher level than Amelia. He reached out and touched her shoulder comfortingly. Suddenly, Amelia grabbed Vlad's shoulder, with her arm wrapped around his.

"Help Me." Amelia croaked, s quietly only Vlad heard and it made his eyes water when Vlad realised that was the two words she had been trying to say for the last week. Vlad carefully lifted her up and brought Amelia to a hug.

"Of course I'll help you." Vlad whispered in Amelia's ear. The following week Amelia was very quickly learning to talk properly again. The now allowed Vlad to visit Amelia during her fit so he could calm her down, on the concision that their was a guard inside the cell and two more by the cell door. Amelia wrote a new statement, which was the 100% truth. Amelia's trail started dead on midnight - 5th December 2013.

"All stand." the Judge ordered. He waited a few moments. "Clark Southenra, you have been charged on 4 accounts." he began. "You've been charged with child abuse on you daughter, the murder of Scarlet Freemason and both her parents, the murder of your mother and the attempted murder on your daughter." he explained. "Punishment if found guilty on any account . . death . . and the more accounts you're found guilty of the longer and more painful this will be." he added. He waited several seconds. "Amelia Southenra, you have been charged on murdering your father. If you are are found guilty you will be imprisoned until your 16th, then thrown into sunlight." He continued. "Everyone may be seated." he ordered.

* * *

I know this is shorter than normal but it seemed like the right place to stop seeing as this has to go over three chapters and this is called 'Court', it makes sense to end here and start the court bit in the next chapter. Next chapter will be on the 9th or 10th of December.

Also this story begun based in September 2013,(Because that is when I started this account and typing this story) now it is December 2013 (in the story), but it will be based on September 2014 when we start Season 2 because their is a 9 mouth gap between the start of Season 2 and end of Season 1.

Please review,

MD,

xx


	2. Amelia and Clark's sides

"Amelia. You are a witness for Clark's charges. Come to the stand and tell us what happened." the Judge ordered. Amelia did as she was told.

"Amelia please explain to the court what your father was like before the 'abuse' started." asked the man defending her father.

"I don't see how that - " Amelia started

"Answer!" he snapped.

"He took me and my twin brother out a lot and we had fun." Amelia said keeping it simple.

"And being just a child of 8 not knowing what your future would be like, how would you describe your father." he asked. Amelia didn't want to answer, but she had to.

"Short-tempered, but kind, gentle and fun." Amelia described.

"And how does a kind, gentle and fun man become a insane child abuser?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what he was before, because it was a lie so me and Daniel would want to live with him." Amelia argued.

"Why would he what you and your brother to live with him just so he could abuse you and you only?" he asked.

"Because he is a insane child abuser as you so correctly described." Amelia explained. Clark's lawyer ignored Amelia's comment and continued to question her.

"Describe my defendant's apparent first abuse towards you." he asked.

"Clark and his mother Lucy were arguing. He was about to hit Lucy so I grabbed his arm and he shoved me into the stairs." Amelia explained.

"Couldn't of been a accident?" the lawyer asked.

"No, he pulled me off his arm and shoved me into the stairs." Amelia snapped.

"So your saying, that by grabbing Clark's arm you brought it on yourself?" the lawyer asked.

"Now your just putting words in my mouth." Amelia snapped.

"No further questions on the first charge." he explained, to the judge. "Your friend Scarlet? What happened to her?" he asked.

"She was murdered by Clark." Amelia explained.

"Why would Clark want to murder his daughter's best friend?" he questioned.

"Clark beat me up everyday and told me if I told anyone he would kill me." Amelia began. "Scarlet was starting to notice and demanded that I told her the truth, so I did." she continued. "Clark found out and said rather than killing me he will kill her -" Amelia started.

"Yes okay next -" the lawyer interrupted.

"Let her finish her answer, before you ask the next question."the judge snapped. "Go on." he ordered Amelia.

"So the next day at school, I told her what Clark had told me he was going to do. We packed Scarlet's things shuck out of school and went to her parent's house." Amelia explained. "Her parents didn't believe us so I hypnotized, them to believe us and pack their own bags so they could leave when the eclipse started. But when that happened Clark was upstairs in their room. When we got up their he staked Scarlet's parents." Amelia continued. "He then used Vampire speed to drag us downstairs and tie us up to two separate chairs." Amelia said, then she stopped. She didn't want to talk about the next bit. She knew she had to so she could prove her innocence, but she didn't to have a flashback and cause a fit in the middle of her court case.

"Well, Amelia Southenra? What happened next?" the lawyer asked. Amelia saw a evil smile from Clark on the other side of the room. Her dead veins filled with anger. She had to be brave.

"Clark got a knife and started using it to cut Scarlet all over her body, then he poured salt on the wounds so she would be in more pain the she already was." Amelia explained, as she cheered and danced in her head as she saw Clark's smile drop.

"Your mother, who is also your grandmother -" the lawyer began.

"That is irrelevant, to the case!" Amelia snapped.

"Your mother told us she found you sitting by your friend's body staring at her." the lawyer repeated, with Amelia corrections. "Why where you like this?" he asked.

"I was in a state of shock." Amelia admitted.

"Your mother found you a couple of hours before dawn, and your friend died approximately, at 6PM the previous day, how is someone in a 'state of shock' for that long?" he questioned.

"A 9 year old girl, forced to watch her best friend being tortured to death! Why do you think I was in shock for so long!" Amelia snapped at the lawyer.

"Your mother also said you had fits when she tried to asked what happened to her, and you had a two hour fit everyday in your cell every day 9PM to 11PM without fail, your not having fits now, why is that?" he asked.

"Because it is half past Midnight, not between 9 and 11PM!" she snapped.

"And did Amelia not admit she was able to hypnotize Scarlet's parents? Two full grown vampires." Clark's lawyer explained to the jury. "How do we know she isn't hypnotizing everyone in the room to believe her lies?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Um, because 'everyone' includes you and if you where hypnotized you wouldn't be standing there asking me questions." Amelia answered logically.

"No further questions on the second charge." the lawyer told the judge. "Your mother's death. What happened?"he interrogated.

"I was running home, cause I was going to be late home, and I stopped at a tree to rest." Amelia justified. "Then I heard a scream and ran the rest of the way home. I got inside my house and saw Clark and Lucy arguing. Then Lucy stopped shouting and started to warn me to run off and to stay away from Clark. Then Clark crept behind her with a stake and staked her in the back." she clarified.

"You had just walked in for all you know Clark was attacked by Lucy and he was acting in self defense." the lawyer defended.

"Self defense, is fighting back while someone is attacking you, not 3 minutes after." Amelia snapped.

"Is that what you plead for the fourth charge, which is also yours - self defense?" the lawyer queried.

"Yes." Amelia told.

"Then I have no further ask on the third charge and ask what happened after your mother died." requested the lawyer.

"I was shocked and stood there while looking at her ashes . . I heard Clark walk behind me and close the door . . I snapped out of it and tried to run to the door but- " Amelia enlightened.

"I'm sorry you may finish your answer in a you ran to the door if you had got out what where you planning to do?" he requested.

"I don't know. Lucy wanted me out of there, so that's what I was trying to do." Amelia started. "Lucy would of wanted me to tell someone, so I would." Amelia ended.

"What about my defendant's apparent threat of killing you if you did such a thing?" he interrogated.

"He had just dusted the person I trusted most. Daniel was the only one left I cared about but I had already lost him a long time ago. So I had nothing to lose." she explained.

"No more questioning on that matter allow the child to finish her answer." the judge ordered. Amelia didn't like being called a child, but she still followed what he said.

"I tried to run the door but Clark pushed me into the floor, I still continued to try and then he grabbed me and dragged me to my room where I was locked in." Amelia then stopped knowing Clark's lawyer would ask something that wold cut her off anyway.

"Where you locked in your room often?" he questioned.

"I hardly never slept up their because I was locked in the basement all the time." Amelia answered, technically not answering the question properly. "I was locked in my room for about 2 hours when Daniel came home, from extra lessons. Clark told Daniel that a slayer that slayed Lucy and he had locked in my room, that's when Daniel got mad and after 5 minutes or so of arguing I heard Daniel grab keys and run up the stairs, then he used the key to open the door. I ran to him and hugged him. We didn't know that Clark had whooshed behind us and he pushed us down the stairs. I grabbed the bannisters and although they were weak, they still stopped me from falling. But Daniel fell and he was knocked unconscious." Amelia justified, then she stopped again.

"Go on." Clark's lawyer ordered, rudely. Amelia's throat was a little sore from talking and it had only been a mouth since she slit it. However the main reason she stopped was because she was unsure how to put the next bit into words and didn't want to tell everyone - but she had to prove her innocence.

"I ran to hm and tried to wake him up. Clark told me to leave him, and started saying he was dumb, stupid and hopeless. I lost my temper and slapped him. Well more of a scratch, I left three scars. He then . . told me to say sorry and I refused, he pushed to the floor asked again. I told him no, so he whipped me, once. Every time I refused he whipped me once more than the last number of times he hit me." Amelia explained, she paused for a rest, however guess who took this as a change to ask a question.

"Would you say your refusal to apologize had brought it on yourself?" Clark's lawyer asked.

"He shouldn't of been whipping me in the first place." Amelia snapped.

"Don't you think you should of apologized?" he questioned.

"For what? Standing up for myself for once?" She snapped, sarcastically. "And I still haven't finished explaining what happened." she added, leaning forward slightly.

"Then continue." he replied, taking a step forward.

"After he had finished whipping me again he forced me to my feet and dragged me into the kitchen then got a knife and stabbed me in the gut." she clarified. "He then went to bite me. I tried to move away, but I was too slow and he bit my shoulder." she explained while undoing a few button of her shirt to show everyone the scars. "I knew it would eventually kill me. So I reached for a knife and I only meant to stab him in the shoulder so I could get away, but the pain was so unbearable that I couldn't concentrate, and I stabbed him in the heart." Amelia admitted. Amelia saw Vlad's head drop in shame when she looked over at him, Amelia hoped this wouldn't affect their relationship.

"Stabbing someone in the heart is not a accident!" Clark's lawyer snapped. "No further questions, towards Amelia Southenra." he explained.

"Clark Southenra to the stand." The judge ordered as 4 guards swapped the places of Amelia and Clark.

"Clark. Tell everyone about your apparent first 'abuse' towards Amelia." he asked.

"Me and my mother were auguring, she went to hit me Lucy then shoved her into the stairs." Clark lied.

"So you didn't commit the abuse?" he questioned.

"No, I would never harm my daughter." Clark lied - again.

"Interesting." The lawyer stated. "No further questions on the first charge." he told the judge. "What happened the night Scarlet Freemason and her parents died?" he asked.

"I was at home all night with Daniel." he lied.

"Amelia didn't come home that night, where you not worried?" The lawyer asked.

"Amelia had stayed the night at her grandmother's the night, without telling me before, so I just presumed that was where she was. I never thought Amelia was insane enough to tell her friend such terrible lies then kill her and her parents." Clark fibbed.

"LAIR!" Amelia screamed, unable to control her anger. Her two guards had to hold Amelia by her shoulders, to stop her trying to run off.

"Sit down!" The judge ordered.

"I'm not going to sit here and be accused of murdering my best friend!" she yelled.

"If you refuse to sit down or say another word out of place you will be taken to your cell and won't be allowed to return until the case is over." The judge threatened, which made Amelia instantly sit down. Amelia wanted to stand up for herself, but just the thought of sitting in that cell alone with the suspense of not knowing what was going on sent a shiver down Amelia's spine. "How would you know, it was Amelia, who killed Scarlet, anyway?" he asked.

"One day my mother couldn't hold in the guilt of constant lying and told me, everything Amelia had told her." Clark lied - yet again.

"No further questions on the second charge." The lawyer explained. "Now could you explain how your mother died?" he questioned.

"Lucy was talking about taking Amelia away from me. Of course I knew this would be the worse thing for her, so we started a argument, We didn't notice Amelia was standing by the door, when Lucy grabbed a broken chair leg and tried to stake me. I stopped her just in time and tried to push it to the floor but Lucy was still trying to push it towards me. I had a sudden rush of energy push the stake as hard as I could and it went through her heart." Clark fluently lied - do you see how Amelia was able to lie for 4 years?

"So you admit you staked your mother - but you claim it was a accident?" his lawyer asked, in a believing tone.

"Yes." Clark admitted.

"No further questions on the third change." he told everyone. "Clark. Can you now explain what happened when you died?" he quizzed, as Amelia noticed a small evil smile spread across his face, Amelia hoped everyone else could see it. Unlike Amelia, Clark was a good lair, but couldn't keep in character, without some short of evil gesture.

"When my mother was ash, I noticed Amelia was standing by the door. Only being ten of course she presumed it was planned and I had done it on purpose . She tried to go back out the door, so I locked it. She kept going on and on, yelling at me. Eventually, I picked her up and carried her to her room where I locked her in." Clark mostly lied.

"Had you ever locked Amelia in her room before?" the judge queried.

"Only on her first nights back from running away - to stop her running off again." Clark fibbed.

"Continue." the judge ordered.

"When Daniel came home I told him what happened and he was angry. He grabbed the key ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. And Instead of being grateful she shoved Daniel down the stairs. He was laying lifelessly on the floor. I tried to help him, but Amelia yelled at me saying I was making him worse as she wen to the kitchen. I protested saying he was badly injured and he needed help. I heard Amelia behind me I turned, then she staked me through the heart." Clark said, telling a few white lies.

"What about when Amelia was stabbed in the stomach? You didn't mention that." The judge interfered.

"I don't know!" Clark snapped. "Maybe it was anther suicide attempt after I was dust." Clark invented. Amelia was clenching her fists, so hard that she knew scars would be left when she eventually unclenched them.

"No further questions towards Clark Southenra." Clark's lawyer explained.

"Bring Lucy Southenra to the stand." the judge ordered, and 4 guards switched the places of Lucy and Clark. Lucy stood in the stand.

"Lucy Southenra, may I ask why you are here?" Clark's lawyer question.

"Um to give evidence." Lucy answered confused.

"But why?" he asked.

"To prove my daughter's innocence." Lucy answered still baffled.

"But would your daughter appreciate it?" he interrogated. Lucy stayed silent. "Has Amelia even said anything to you since she found out you where here mother as well as her grandmother?" he quizzed. Lucy remained silent. "When she found out she wanted to kill herself! You lied to her! She has has no respect for you! She doesn't love you! If you walked out right now she wouldn't care!" the lawyer snapped. Lucy said nothing, she only looked at her daughter.

"Stay." Amelia ordered.

"Looks like I'm staying." Lucy commented. "Now can you ask the relevant questions." she snapped.

* * *

YO! That's Number three of the December 6! Next one around December 13th!

Questions:

do you think of Amelia's character and how I have so far developed her as a person?

do you think about the whole season overall?

do you think about Amelia being in the Dreamworld re-living her past?

do you think about Amelia killing her father in self defense? - Do you agree that it was self defense?

do you think of the Lucy being Amelia's mother and grandmother plot? - Do you think Amelia should forgive her?

These questions are to help you think about what to write when typing your reviews. You don't have to answer all of them, but if you want to by my guest - longer the review the better!

Please review (Seriously - where have they all gone?),

MD,

xx


	3. Lucy's Fotunes and Clark's final death

Amelia was looking down at her shoes but secretly was smiling about her mother standing up for herself.

"Can you tell us what happened the night Clark's first 'abuse' towards Amelia happened?" he requested.

"I had heard from Magda that the twins where with their father, so I went over there to try and take them away from him, so we started arguing. When Amelia came down, he was about to hit me, but Amelia grabbed his arm and stopped him. Clark then pulled Amelia off him and shoved her into the stairs." Lucy explained.

"Could it of been accident?" Clark's lawyer questioned.

"No, he intended on hurting Amelia and he succeeded." Lucy snapped.

"No further questions on the first charge." the lawyer explained, embarrassed. "As you were not their the night Scarlet died, I will asked about the visions you used show Amelia." he explained, again.

"I showed Amelia, her future, because Clark made her feel so worthless that I had to show her something to prove her wrong." Lucy said.

"Even if it was a lie?" the lawyer claimed.

"I never told her a lie. Everything I showed her was true." Lucy snapped in anger.

"If you are a fortune teller like you claim. Then show me and everyone else here what would of happened if Amelia hadn't of staked her father." He asked.

"Okay." Lucy said. She moved her arm across the room with a grey light following her hand, the whole court room was now Amelia old house in their kitchen.

_Suddenly Clark bit into Amelia's neck. Amelia had ofcorse tried to get away but she was to slow. her own father was slowly killing her by draining away every last drop of her lifeless blood. Amelia had to get away. She found the courage to kick her father between his legs. He stopped biting his daughter and crouched on on floor in pain. While this happened Amelia ran out of the kitchen, out of the house. She ran all the way back to her school and barged into her head master's office. He didn't yell at her. He wasn't even angry. He just told her to take a seat. She did. And she explained everything - even about her powers. She was their for two hours then she began explaining about what had happened today and she remembered Daniel. Mr. Genre-Vamp called the VSS (Vampire Social Services) and a Vampire ambulance. _

_Amelia was now sitting in a family room in a hospital, with her new social worker, Fiona. Fiona asked endless questions, in which Amelia did her best to answer, but in her head she was constantly thinking 'Is Daniel okay? Is Daniel okay? Is Daniel okay.', he was far worse than he was when Amelia caught a glimpse of him Amelia mentioned this so it would be obvious that Clark had done something to her brother in the past two and a half hours. Then a nurse came out from the operating room - the same nurse from when Amelia stepped in front of the car._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." she said._

_"No." Amelia said in disbelief._

_"Your brother is dead." she added. Amelia burst out crying for the first time in mouths. Daniel's funeral was 5 weeks later. 5th January 2010. The gravestone said: _

_Daniel Southenra _

_31st October 1999 - 31st October 2009 _

_It is sad you came to such a tragic end. But they is still one person in the world who will always love you and miss you dearly _

_Your beloved twin sister _

_Amelia Southenra_

_Amelia sat on her bed in her Care Home. She hadn't told anyone about her vision that her father would break from his prison cell and try to kill again her today. In fact she hadn't said a word since she was told about her brother's death. That's why when she saw her father sitting on the window sill of her open window all she said was:_

_"Hello dad." Clark stared at his daughter and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Now if you had let me kill you first you wouldn't feel like this would you?" Clark patronized.  
_

_"Yes dad." Amelia replied slowly reaching down and pressing her emergency button several times (every room in the care home had a emergency button)._

_"I can make the pain stop, make all this grieving go away." Clark begun, as Amelia started feeling under her pillow because he was getting closer to her. "It can all go away with a simple bite." he added as he showed his fangs and went to bite Amelia. Amelia took out her pocket-sized sunlight touch and shone it in his face. Clark screamed in pain and whooshed back to the window sill. He hissed at his daughter. "You had that under your pillow! That's dangerous! D-do they know you have that?" Clark asked in anger almost sounding sane. _

_"They don't know where I hide it to take it off me." Amelia explained. She pointed the torch at her father ready to use it again. Amelia's social worker Fiona and Mr. Roquelaire (Talitha's father) ran into the room. The two of them witnessed the scene for a few moments._

_"Amelia, hand over the torch." Mr. Roquelaire ordered. Amelia tightened her grip. "Amelia, hand it over to me before you do something stupid with it!" he snapped. Amelia handed it over. _

_"Unharmed."Clark said as he instantly tried to attack his daughter again and a green light instantly shot from Amelia's hand and hit Clark. He turned into a stone. Clark Southenra, was trapped screaming inside a stone - forever. Mr. Roquelaire stepped forward and picked up the stone and held it in both hands. He then looked at Amelia._

_"You are the Heir Of The Chosen One." Mr. Roquelaire stated.  
_

The room changed back into the court room, and although everyone would remember what they saw at normal speed the scene whizzed past in 30 seconds.

"Simply a false Fortune Teller." the lawyer stated.

"When a Fortune Teller shows a person a vision that person feels what every person in the vision is feeling." the judge snapped. "Going by everyone's faces - including mine and yours - that is what happened. You're lying because you were proved wrong by a woman and you ashamed." he added.

"I have anther vision to show you." Lucy explained.

"Don't you dare." Amelia told her mother through telepathy.

"What?" Lucy replied.

"I don't want to feel the emotion." Amelia explained (with telepathy), and it was now obvious they where having a conversation.

"It's obvious they are planning what lies to show us next." the lawyer snapped.

"A real Fortune Teller cannot lie through her visions. A fake can. A real Fortune Teller can bring emotion with the vision. A fake cannot. As a lawyer supposedly knowing everything about vampire law I would expect you to know this!" the judge yelled.

"You were okay with the last vision." Lucy reasoned with telepathy.

"The emotions weren't that strong because it was a what if vision. What your about to show is what really happened with all the real emotion." Amelia explained.

"And you don't want to feel the emotions you felt again?" Lucy guessed.

"N0." Amelia snapped.

"Then what?" Lucy moaned.

"I don't want to feel the hatred Clark had for me. I don't want to understand why he is the way he is. All need to know is what happened and that's all I need to hate him." Amelia pleased.

"Have we finished our little conversation now?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied, looking at her daughter, who was glaring at her. "I'm ready to show the vision."she added. She did the same as before, the room changed into Amelia and Daniel's old bedroom when they were a few days from their 9th birthday at Magda's house. The year long story whooshed past in 3 minutes - even through everyone would remember it at normal speed.

"I think we have enough evidence for a vote." the judge explained.

"If you believe Clark Southenra is guilty on a year's worth of child abuse towards his daughter Amelia Southenra raise your hand." he ordered - everyone raised their hands.

"All those who believe Clark Southenra is guilty on the murder of Scarlet Freemason and her parents, keep your hands raised." he ordered again. Everyone's hands stayed raised.

*+-"All those who believe Clark Southenra is guilty of the murder of his mother Lucy Van Goth Southenra." Everyone's hands hands stayed straight in the air.

"All those who believe Clark Southenra is guilty of the attempted murder of his daughter Amelia Southenra." Everyone's hands stayed firmed in the air.

"All those who believe Amelia Southenra is guilty of the murder of her father Clark Southenra." Everyone's hands dropped.

"All those who believe Amelia Southenra used self defense when murdering her father." Everyone's hands shot back up. Amelia smiled in relief.

"Clark Southenra, I sentence you to 6 mouths in a cell, with 3 sessions of torture everyday, all of them being three hours. When this is over you will be trapped in a UV cage until sunrise." he explained while everyone lowered their hands. "Amelia Southenra I sentence you to a 6 mouth curfew. Between 7PM and 7AM you are not allowed outside your home - meaning the attic of your school - you will wear a discreet tag on your wrist. If you break your curfew 3 times you will spend the rest of your sentence inside a cell. However, as you are the Heir of the Chosen One if he is in need of your assistance, your tag shall record his permission to be allowed outside during curfew, but this will add a week to your sentence." the judge told Amelia.

Amelia couldn't help but smile - even through her face was hurting because of it. She wasn't even fazed by the evil look she saw her father give as he was dragged out the room. Amelia was kindly assisted out of the court room, and taken down a corridor, which was blocked half way with a cage door. On the other side she could see her mother, Vlad, Ingrid, Talitha, Count Dracula, Emma, Becca and Raymoud. As Amelia hand cuffs were unlocked, her mother smiled at her. Amelia smiled to, just not at her mother, she was smiling at her three siblings and Vlad. The cuffs where taken off and replaced with a black tag on her right wrist. The cage door was open and Amelia ran straight past er mother and into the open arms of her three siblings. They let Vlad squeeze in the middle so the four of them where hugging Amelia. Lucy then walked down the corridor and into the nearest room. Emma, Becca, Raymoud and Vlad stopped hugging Amelia and forced her to follow.

"What's going on now?" Amelia asked.

"Lucy is your mother you have to talk to her." Vlad explained, as Amelia was forced into the room. Ingrid, Talitha and The Count where behind and stood by the door when everyone was inside.

"Hello Amelia." Lucy said, happily. Amelia was facing the back wall - which was a mirror - , her back to her mother. "Amelia will you please talk to me." she begged. Amelia stared at her reflection. "Amelia, you can't just ignore me forever." she reminded, with sadness in her voice.

"I can try." Amelia replied. Amelia stayed staring at her reflection - as if staring long enough at the mirror of the empty room apart from her, would make it real.

"Amelia, I always did my best to be a good mother to you and Daniel." she explained, with slight anger in her voice.

"You've always tried to be a good mother to me and Daniel?" Amelia asked sarcastically, but mostly anger as she slowly begun to turn around.

"You're being very childish!" she snapped.

"I'm being very childish?!" Amelia repeated with full anger, suddenly jerking round to glare at her mother. "You gave up your children to a fur-loving, power-craving bitch, who you had met two - maybe three - times, who's boyfriend was a WEREWOLF with serious anger problems AND you didn't even put your name on our birth certificates - yeah I've seen them - because you where that ashamed to have us as your children!" Amelia yelled before she was interrupted.

"That's enough!" Becca snapped at her sister.

"Shut ya face!" she snapped back. "You didn't even met us until we were 5! You abandoned your own children for 5 years! And still didn't have the decency, to tell us. In fact, when were you planning on telling us? 'When we were 18 and old enough to understand?' What did you think when we found out me and Daniel would just wanna play Happy families? . . . Of course not. Typical vampire only thinks about them self!" She screamed and about to speak again.

"AMELIA!" Raymoud bellowed, clearly pissed off, with the way she spoke to Lucy.

"Shut it!" she yelled back not looking at her brother. "You never even told us one word about Clark! What he was like! Why to stay away!" she yelled.

"Why would I of done that? You would of only asked questions." Lucy said defending herself.

"Of course we would of asked questions! It is what children who have never met their real parents do!" Amelia roared in anger. "That's why me and Daniel thought you were talking bollocks when you started ranting information about him when he came strolling along. If you had told us before - and I mean long LONG before - then instead of going to the woods or the local park to get to know him, we would have wanted to move, move as far away from him as we possibly could. Then maybe none of this would of happened, if you had told the truth!" Amelia shrieked. A tiny little voice in Amelia's head told her she had gone to far, but she ignored it and glared at her mother. The room was horribly silent for a few moments.

"What are you implying?" Lucy asked, in a angry whisper, where everyone had to strain their vampire hearing to hear her. "Are you saying everything that happened with you father is my fault?" she questioned at a hear-able - without vampire hearing - tone, but angry. Amelia took a large step forward, tilting her head back slightly so she would be nose to nose with her mother, rather than nose to chin.

"Yes." Amelia said, as she broke eye contact and walked out the room. Ingrid, Talitha and The Count didn't stop her, they only moved out the way. Amelia slapped the door behind her. She leaned against it as tears rolled down her cheeks. She then saw Clark, who had clearly escaped and a small bag around his shoulders, Amelia was to frightened to move, to frightened to scream, until Clark grabbed her and as he did so Amelia screamed for her unlife. Instantly everyone whooshed out the room.

"Clark let her go!" Talitha demanded, As Amelia struggled to try and get out of her father's tight grip.

"Ha!" Clark mocked. "If you think I'm going to let them torture me for 6mouths and 9 hours a day, then be left to roast in the sunlight, then you're wrong." he yelled. Amelia was frantically trying to break free. "Keep still Brat!" he shouted as he scratched Amelia's face from the center of her cheek to the bottom of her chin. The pain caused Amelia to keep still, because she was so focused on he pain, not because she wanted to. "I'm taking her away. And you won't find her. And even if you do, she'll be dead!" Clark warned. He whooshed away, with Amelia in his arms.

**Amelia's old house during the dreamworld . . .**

They stood in the middle of the living room. On the way Clark had took a chair and a large piece of rope. Amelia was forced into the chair and tied to it with Vampire speed. Suddenly, when Amelia was tied up, Vlad got inside Amelia head and could see and hear everything she did. Lucy was able to see to, but she had mostly seen Amelia in the basement or her house, so with the house being empty apart from Clark and Amelia she couldn't recognize it, but Amelia did and it brought back too many memories. Clark knelled down on the floor and emptied it. Torture weapons. Amelia could tell instantly. He was going to torture her.

"Time to die." he said evilly as he picked up a small knife.

"Fine." Amelia replied, her eyes fixed on the point of the knife. 'Amelia what are you doing?' Vlad asked. 'Shut up!' she replied with telepathy.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked.

"Kill me." she ordered.

"You want to die?" Clark asked confused.

"No." she admitted. "But I'm sitting right here. After all this time you finally have me pinned down and captured. So finish the job. Kill me!" She ordered again. Clark got the knife ready, but when he was millimeters from cutting her breast. "Or does this just make you a coward?" Amelia asked. 'What is she doing now?' Emma asked. 'Something cleaver.' Raymoud explained.

"Did you just call me a coward?" Clark asked

"Well you are. A proper vampire, a proper man would let their victims run free. Hunt them down then kill them. You, you're missing the best part . . . Come on! What are you afraid of? Being beaten by a girl - again?" Amelia teased. Clark glared for a few moments then used vampire speed to free his daughter.

"Don't even think about running away!" he warned.

"Never was a daddy's girl." Amelia snapped. She used her to move the chair, rope, bag and torture weapons to the kitchen. She then used her powers to make a ball of green light between her and her father. "A fight to the dust. No weapons. No walking away. No torture. Just the powers we have. Agreed?" Amelia explained.

"Agreed." Clark said as he touched the light at the same time as Amelia did. The light suddenly spread across the entire living room - pushing the sofa out of the way as it did so - trapping Amelia and Clark to fight to the dust. Suddenly, Clark threw blue lighting at Amelia, who instantly blocked it with her own red lighting. They thew their blue and red lighting and fireballs for 5 minutes, until Amelia was slow with her blocking and got hit in the chest by a fireball. She fell to the ground. Clark went to bite her, so she rolled over, making him trip as she did so. She got to her feet and starting hitting and kicking her father as hard as she could. "Stop." Clark begged weakly.

"Why should I?" Amelia snapped in replie. "You . . . never . . . did!"She screamed, kicking or punching her father with all her strength in every break. She then rolled her father so he was face down on the floor. Amelia then sat on his back. "You know I may not be a good reader and writer when it comes to English, but when I reading and writing in Transylvanian I'm so confidant I can use super speed, when doing it." Amelia explained.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Clark asked, still weak.

"Silence!" Amelia snapped, whacking her father's head hard. "On my 11th birthday, I stuck downstairs because I heard a parcel being dropped in our postbox. It was a parcel addressed to me and Daniel, it didn't say who it was from. I had never had anything to myself, so I never showed Daniel . . . The book was called 'Vampire Life/Myths and Legends' and was a latest edition published 2009 and had 35 chapters about 300 pages each and had 5 chapters about Vampire Law 6 about The chosen one, his rise to power all that blah blah. 4 about the Heir of the Chosen One - mostly just prophecies - however their was 20 chapters that are all about you." Amelia explained.

"Still not seeing the point of what your saying." Clark informed Amelia, who instantly grabbed Clark's head by his hair.

"What did I say about being silent?" she hissed into his ear and slammed his face back to the floor. "Now the 20 chapters, that are all about you and they were quite interesting, learning about your life. All my half brothers and sisters from your side. Your twin Amelia Southenra 1st. However I found the 4 chapters on the Heir Of The Chosen One the most interesting. Like I said mostly just prophecies, but two of them strangely seemed like it was referring to me. 'The 7th daughter of a mad-man will be the Heir to the Chosen One.' and 'When the Heir's biggest lie becomes truth, she shall need several of her powers early, she can do this by drinking the blood from her father - however her father must also be her brother, for it to work properly.' Which means I can temperamentally get my powers early." Amelia stopped talking for a moment to put her mouth by her father's ear. "Things really aren't going your way today - are they?" Amelia asked sarcastically. She used her nail to cut Clark's wrist and sucked on the bleeding wound. Suddenly Clark pulled away and got to his feet. His nose was covered blood, from when she kept hitting the floor with his head. Amelia smiled at the thought of his pain. She hadn't drunk enough blood for her to get her powers early, but she felt a point at the end of her teeth. Se had fangs. Amelia and Clark fought again, throwing lighting ad fireballs, but the moment Amelia got the change she leaped out and bit her father's neck. After a minute Amelia got kicked in the stomach. She ended up the floor in pain, but instantly got up and continued to fight. Clark was now at a very big disadvantage. Amelia threw a fierce bolt of lighting at her father, he did the same, the two clashing together in the middle. (Amelia's blue, Clark's green.)

"You may have got all your power early . . . " Clark yelled. " . . . but it's only temporarily. And by then you'll be too tried to carry on! You won't defeat me!" he added. "The only vampire who has the power to dust is The Chosen One. Until Vlad is dust you Brat are not The Chosen One!" he screamed. Suddenly, the blue lighting reach across so the green lighting was only half a meter long. "You can't fight be off forever!" he shouted. Amelia threw the lighting to the side of the room.

"Your right." Amelia stated. "For once." she added. She raised her arms, as she did so their was yelling in her head from everyone, but Amelia knew what she was doing. Clark showed his fangs.

"Prepare to die." he threatened, slowly. He begun to slowly walk to his daughter/sister.

"I maybe not be able to ash you." Amelia explained when Clark was a meter from her. "But I can zone you!" she snapped, putting her hand on Clark's lifeless heart as he went to bite her creating a green light that turned Clark Southenra to stone. The force field she created dissolved into nothingness. Amelia walked to the kitchen and picked up the bag that used to contain the torture weapons. Their was something else inside. Amelia took it out. It was a knife in a plastic bag, the knife was covered in dry blood - Amelia knew it was hers, from when Clark had stabbed her in the gut. Amelia threw it to ground and backed away several steps before briskly turning around and whooshing back towards the stone.

The house was slowly falling apart. Amelia could tell from the moment she and Clark entered. The fight didn't help. The house was going to collapse any minute. Amelia grabbed the stone and put it inside the bag. She put the bag on and shape sifted into a bat. She flew to the ceiling stayed their flapping for a few moments to stretch her wings. She was about to fly out the window, when a wooden pillar fell and hit Amelia's wing which caused her to fall back to the ground - she shape shifted back to her own form on the way down. Amelia tried to get away but the pillar was pinning her to the floor.

Suddenly, the whole house collapsed on Amelia.

* * *

What do you think? I know this was long,but I normally write 3,000 or so words per chapter and one of the chapters in this story was only around 2,000 so this makes up for it. I'm a bad bad girl, I've left you on a massive cliffhanger. Then that is what BBC shows are best at - even the children's channel and FanFiction writers.

Please review (I will leave you on this cliffhanger forever if you don't),

MD,

xx


End file.
